


【龄龙】年月日

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Kudos: 3





	【龄龙】年月日

王九龙从封箱结束就见天儿玩的不着家，给他打电话也不接，我袖扣到处找不到，自己满屋子乱翻，抽屉里看见被他收起来的拍立得，旁边儿还有几张照片，七七八八不知道拍了些什么。

他有一阵儿兴致高涨，我还挺欣喜，结果三分钟热度，为相机做的最后一件事儿就是把它收在抽屉里，没扔外面儿落灰。

不过他那时候相机不离手，相纸泛滥，最后就放起来这么几张，我倒是挺想认可他的自知之明。

最上面儿是拍的一张步行街门头，烫金缂银的字迹都旧了，刚刚入秋的时候和队里去外地演出，溜达到当地的步行街觅食，满眼掺着商业气息的古色古香，我没心思闲逛，用手机找附近有什么吃的，不知觉脚步就慢下来。

王九龙在前面儿喊我，指着一家商牌献宝似的给我看，天朗气清，我盯着那个店名看了半天，觉得很嫌弃，问他你怎么做到的，能一个字儿都读不对。

他不好意思，笑个不停要捂我眼睛，嫌我走得慢，过来拉着我手腕大步往前跟上组织。

旁边儿就是老街区，立着几排筒子楼背抵山，面朝世，我俩走出来到大路上的时候双双回头看了眼这个古老门头，长安门三个大字也看着我们，他煞有介事地举起相机对着那儿按快门，我站在旁边儿等他，突然觉得有片地方现在波光粼粼，说不清。

第二张照片是一桌早饭，他的手横在镜头前比了一个胜利的手势。

专场之前几天一直在准备新节目，对词儿对到第二天早上，下楼拿东西被冷空气刺激的也不困了，叫小孩一起去吃个早饭，他不愿动弹，在电话里抗议半天，最后还是裹着厚厚的羽绒服下来了，灰色的衣服像广场上鸽子灰色的眼睛。

“咱为什么要出来吃早饭啊。”他对我的突发奇想持续表达不满。

“这是你量活中的奖。”我跟他胡扯。

他非常无语，冷的一直吸鼻子，哆哆嗦嗦地和我说：“你才是我中的特等奖吧。”

不过最后也没带他吃什么特别的，就在附近的早餐店，想吃两口赶紧回去睡觉，他从怀里把相机掏出来拍照的时候我有点儿哭笑不得，说你真是时刻不忘艺术，他笑眯眯的不反驳。

包子胖胖的，王九龙拍照技术实在不敢恭维，可我瞧着喜欢，厚重的滤镜也依旧能看出来热气腾腾。

第三张是在哈尔滨拍的，在中央大街溜达的时候我给拍的一张，他从头到脚全副武装，笑得见牙不见眼。

在东北演出，王九龙穿得比夏天还少，上了车我没给他好脸色，他也躲着不说话，过了会儿捏着我手指，磨磨蹭蹭的。

不知道是这天儿冷的快要心死，还是我对他永远狠不下心来，把厚外套拿过来扔给他：“好好儿穿衣服，我可就说一遍啊。”

他大力点头，悄悄靠过来，双手都缩在袖子里搂着我胳膊，眼神回避了不看我。

恐吓效果保持了一天让双方满意的状态，王九龙又穿着短袖晃荡出来，怎么说呢，以前以为怒发冲冠是一种艺术夸张，听见他咳嗽的时候我才知道艺术来源于生活。

回去好好说没听，被按着灌了一杯感冒药，他跪坐在床边儿吓得有些憋闷，又不敢发作，捂着脸坨鸟似的把自己团成一团。

我收拾完杯子，扯着耳朵把他扯过来问：“你耳朵白长的？”

这小玩意儿一到这时候就老实的跟换了个人似的，挣开我，捂着耳朵又想埋在床上装无事发生，我特不懂，怎么平时挺明白一人，能间歇性跟犯病了似的作出那么些事儿来。

“我跟你说了好好儿穿衣服吧。”一句话用尽了毕生的耐心。

“我不想一直穿那么厚！”他就义似的抬头冲我嚷。

“你再喊一声儿我听听？”我冲他瞪眼睛，他又蔫了，大眼睛湿漉漉地看着我。

“成，不爱穿都脱了吧，然后哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去，行吗？”我体会到什么叫急火攻心，恨不得把他扒了扔出去。

“不行……”他不让我动他，又要跟我耍无赖，我也不说话，就这么跟他耗着，反正我不用做任何心理建设，不说别的就是心理素质过硬，耗三年我也耗得起，小孩没半分钟就被我看的丧着脸，眼泪汪汪的。

想把他拽过来，他扁着嘴不情不愿的，又不敢再拱火儿，我冲着他身后圆鼓鼓的两团肉狠狠搧了几巴掌，根本没收着力，他动来动去也躲不过，揪着床单呜呜求饶，没一句完整的话。

我想起他说不听就觉得心烦，越乱扭我打得越狠，预期的效果还没达到他就带上了哭腔服软，保证说了一大堆，完全没有能在零下三十度穿短袖的豪情壮志。

几十下我手都震麻了，才停下来问他：“你是不是就欠揍？”

他被打疼了，不再跟我对着来，什么好听说什么，软塌塌的像个小姑娘，见我不按着他，立马动作细微地起身缩到我旁边儿，小心翼翼地看着我。

“能听话了吗。”我问他。

他受不了这种对待小朋友一样的嘱咐，垂眉耷眼地点点头，手偷偷摸到身后想揉。

“你这两天儿要是感冒了，就再等着挨揍吧。”我肯定是一副恨铁不成钢的表情，脑回路科学增长如果有办班教学，我花多少钱都要把他送进去。

“不行……”他急了，扑上来要我重新说，我瞪了他一眼，尽量平缓地重新组织语言：“乖，这两天要是再感冒了你就自己趴好别等我说你，知道了吗。”

“呜呜你，你怎么这么凶啊……”小孩气的脸都红了，他一直怕我吓唬他，跪在床边儿抽抽嗒嗒，看着伤心。

我莫名其妙，刚刚都没哭成现在这样，到底哪句话听不得了，想给他顺顺气，他愤怒地把我手打开，自顾自地抹泪儿。

不过暴力哄骗之下王九龙终于习得不挑战我的承受能力，我也非常谨慎地接受年轻人火力旺盛这个事实，之后他再在换衣服的时候穿的单薄来回晃荡，我也能做到心如止水，等他回过神儿来跟我卖乖，我看着茶杯上飘的热气说：“没事儿，当共同进步吧。”

第四张是拍的我坐在地上抱着他的嘟嘟，他说头发没干但是小狗等不及要出去玩了，我无动于衷的被他墨迹了半天，结果还是帮他遛狗。

回来我累到坐地上歇着，这张照片他拿手机翻拍下来传给要看看他的狗的某位不知名朋友，还特别说明：左边是我的狗。

我看见之后把人抱在怀里打了好几下，他笑的停不下来一个劲儿跟我认错，说再也不腹诽师哥。

有天下班儿粉丝送了他一根骨头形状的狗咬胶，他看着狗自己撒欢儿，又认真又快乐地对付骨头，默默地问我：“这东西上面有它喜欢的味儿吗。”

我看他一脸探寻，说你要是喜欢，我也给你买一个。

他悄悄的笑，低头抱着我，热乎乎的把脸埋在我颈间，还在我锁骨上啃了两口，“我有。”

听见他小声儿嘀咕，一时间竟然分不清在捎带谁。

第五张是他裹着被子只露了脸坐在床上，也是我给他拍的，快封箱那天王九龙绕口令说了四五遍还没说明白，回家路上就一直不高兴，头歪在副驾的座椅夹缝里生闷气。我不说话他也不敢吭声儿，过了会儿举起来手机想看，我感觉到亮，说别看手机了一会儿再晕车。

他以为我肯定生气了，乖乖放下手机坐在位置上不动弹，红灯的时候我转头看他委屈巴巴的样子，觉得心软，捏了捏他胳膊说这么不高兴啊。

傍晚天色映衬着沿街明晃晃亮起来的街灯，车像在绿幕做的背景板上奔驰疾行，他就这么持续到到家还是又怂又难过的样子，之前车没停好就先解开安全带坐立不安的等着，今天老老实实窝在旁边儿等我，我可能有好久没见过他安静，觉得好笑，停了车刚想跟他说不至于，他就风风火火的从座位中间探过身子把我俩的包都拽过来，利索的下车往楼上走。

我被他的情绪搅和的莫名其妙，可能人总是能在凉风扑面的时候想起旷日持久的夏天，我一下子明白了对比的效用，如果万事万物都可以从答案方向向内推倒就好了，再也不用对当下的现状有所怀疑而频频假设不必要的日子。

小孩进屋也不给我留个门儿，我掏钥匙掏半天，进去他闷闷的坐在沙发上瞪着眼睛看我，我感觉胸腔都涌上来一股子心软和惆怅，走过去跟他说：“不至于啊楠楠，不是什么了不得的事儿。”

他神色复杂的不说话，等了好一会儿，他突然伸手拽着我衣服，还把脸埋过来蹭了两下。

我伸手摸了摸他下巴，湿湿热热的，忍不住轻轻拍了拍他头顶：“非上赶着给自己找事儿。”越说他越憋闷，拽着我衣服不松手，眼见着红了眼眶我又赶紧哄他：“下次别着急就行了，跟着我话走。”

他点点头，仰脸乖乖地看着我，眼底汪着雾蒙蒙的一层水汽，欲言又止地说：“我本来就可以说好……”

“我当然知道啊。”我恨不得把他揉进怀里，“我知道你能说好，咱也没有给谁丢人，出错很正常不是台上也说了吗，开箱不着急咱们再来好不好，不难过了。”

他赖兮兮的，把我衬衣都攥出印儿来才舍得松手，侧着头靠在我腹部，轮廓分明的脸看着软软的，我忍不住掐了一下，又拍了拍他：“洗脸去。”

“我不想洗……”

我知道他怕我生气，又因为谁给谁丢人的言论钻牛角尖，好话说尽才终于哄得情绪好一点儿，脾气没闹完又开始怪我没控制住他，我说我都在台上给你跪下了你还要我怎么拦着，他皱着鼻子背过身儿不说话。

其实我没什么生气的理由，更不忍心责备他的逞强，所有认真和慌乱，我只觉得真实可爱。

那天也不知道是不是看着他那个艾艾的样子上头，我恨不得死在他身上，不顾他有的没的求饶硬是按着腰折腾到后半夜，小孩最后带着哭腔呜呜说我烦人，当时他夹得我脑子不太清醒，不知道他在说什么烦人，拍他屁股让他放松点儿，威逼利诱不听话下回台上就不管他死活，他又被说服了似的任我欺负。

每张照片背面都有他用签字笔写的日期和地点，我忽然想，其实一个人能给另一个人最珍贵最庄重的礼物就是时间而已，这一年过去，过完年又是开箱，想在他的字下面写，新的一年也有足够温暖你的力量。

但应该写不下，我也没有笔，只好把照片放在原位给他摆整齐。


End file.
